Lois Lane
Lois Lane as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Lois' personality is always preserved. It's just situations around her that change, such as a brief infatuation with Bruce Wayne. Powers and Abilities Being the daughter of an army general, Lois is well trained in hand-to-hand combat and navy seal training, having a third degree black belt in martial arts. Weaknesses Lois can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human. History Smallville: Swann Commencement The day of Clark's high school graduation, Lois announced to the Kents that she and her father would be leaving to go find her sister. However, the second meteor shower prevented her from leaving and she watched the devastation that laid waste to the town. Arrival Lois ran into Clark at the school when he was looking for her and Lana. Clark assured her that Chloe was fine and ran off looking for Lana. Eventually, Lois took a look at the football field for anything and found a huge spaceship. Reckoning During Jonathan Kent's bid for election, Lois was his campaign manager. When Clark and Lana arrived at the Talon, newly engaged, they began kissing while Lois tried to tell them to stop making a scene but just walks off agitated. She later attended Jonathan's funeral with Chloe soon after. Kara Lois was determined to investigate the dam and after discovered a red spaceship with Clark and Lex, she took a picture with her cell phone but it was crushed by a blonde woman, who knocked Lois out. After she woke up, Lex said that a tree branch fell on her, and Clark was with Dr. Swann. Apocalypse In an alternate universe in which Clark Kent didn't exist, Lois Lane was a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist of the Daily Planet. She encountered Clark outside of the Planet while working on a top secret story. Lois was arrested by Several Department of Domestic Security agents. Without hesitation Clark super sped and rescued Lois from the DDS agents revealing his powers to her which made him attractive to her. Clark took Lois to the Watchtower and Lois said that Dr. Swann was killed by Lionel Luthor three years ago, causing Clark to accidentally reveal his super strength to her. Soon afterwards, Clark confessed his status as an alien to her, impressing her. When she informed Clark that President Lex Luthor had almost become a puppet to Milton Fine. Clark explained that he's not human, he's an android and that he was working for a war criminal named Zod. They then form a plan to stop Lex by attending the press conference held in Metropolis. But first Lois suggested that Clark needed to disguise himself so he would blend in more. Lois handed him a spare suit, her press I.D. badge and to complete the look a pair of glasses. When Clark and his cousin Linda Danvers (Kara) were held at gunpoint by Lex, Lois arrived and knocked Lex unconscious before Brainiac grabbed her in a headlock, but he was incapacitated when Linda pulled his head off. When Clark decided to return to his own Earth, Lois asked if they'd ever see each other again. When Clark said no, Lois noted that she'd never have to let this down and kissed Clark on the lips before he left. Arctic Lois arrived at the Kent house just as Clark finished viewing a break-up video left for him by Lana Lang. She offered support by giving a devastated Clark a comforting hug. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Commencement The day of Clark's high school graduation, Lois announced to the Kents that she and her father would be leaving to go find her sister. However, the second meteor shower prevented her from leaving and she watched the devastation that laid waste to the town. Arrival Lois ran into Clark at the school when he was looking for her and Lana. Clark assured her that Chloe was fine and ran off looking for Lana. Eventually, Lois took a look at the football field for anything and found a huge spaceship. Reckoning During Jonathan Kent's bid for election, Lois was his campaign manager. When Clark and Lana arrived at the Talon, newly engaged, they began kissing while Lois tried to tell them to stop making a scene but just walks off agitated. She later attended Jonathan's funeral with Chloe soon after. Reunion Lois went with Oliver to an alumni event for Excelsior Academy and was by Oliver's side when two of his childhood friends were brutally murdered by an unseen force. She worked with Clark to investigate the mysterious deaths, intending to write a story about it. However, when she learned that the culprit was the astral projection of paralyzed Duncan Allenmeyer, who had had experimental therapy, Lois abruptly stopped, as she thought it best not to write her story given the circumstances. Kara Lois was determined to investigate the dam and after discovered a red spaceship with Clark and Lex, she took a picture with her cell phone but it was crushed by a blonde woman, who knocked Lois out. After she woke up, Lex said that a tree branch fell on her, and Clark was with Dr. Swann. This led to an argument between her and Lex that eventually devolved into a disagreement about Attack of the Clones. Apocalypse In an alternate universe in which Clark Kent didn't exist, Lois Lane was a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist of the Daily Planet. She encountered Clark outside of the Planet while working on a top secret story. Lois was arrested by Several Department of Domestic Security agents. Without hesitation Clark super sped and rescued Lois from the DDS agents revealing his powers to her which made him attractive to her. Clark took Lois to the Watchtower and Lois said that Dr. Swann was killed by Lionel Luthor three years ago, causing Clark to accidentally reveal his super strength to her. Soon afterwards, Clark confessed his status as an alien to her, impressing her. When she informed Clark that President Lex Luthor had almost become a puppet to Milton Fine. Clark explained that he's not human, he's an android and that he was working for a war criminal named Zod. They then form a plan to stop Lex by attending the press conference held in Metropolis. But first Lois suggested that Clark needed to disguise himself so he would blend in more. Lois handed him a spare suit, her press I.D. badge and to complete the look a pair of glasses. When Clark and his cousin Linda Danvers (Kara) were held at gunpoint by Lex, Lois arrived and knocked Lex unconscious before Brainiac grabbed her in a headlock, but he was incapacitated when Linda pulled his head off. When Clark decided to return to his own Earth, Lois asked if they'd ever see each other again. When Clark said no, Lois noted that she'd never have to let this down and kissed Clark on the lips before he left. Arctic Lois arrived at the Kent house just as Clark finished viewing a break-up video left for him by Lana Lang. She offered support by giving a devastated Clark a comforting hug. Odyssey Four weeks later, at work, when Clark unexpectedly arrived with Chloe to tell her that he had decided to get a job at the Daily Planet. Bloodline Lois decided to take up Clark´s offer to move into the Kent Farm, but they were sucked into the Phantom Zone together with Kara due to the Crystal of Knowledge. Clark was able to send Lois back with the help of Kara, however Lois became possessed by Faora, who used Lois' body to locate her son. Clark and Kara vanquish Faora from Lois's body and she thought she had hallucinated the entire experience. Abyss For Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, Lois, as the Maid of Honor, was responsible for coordinating the wedding at Clark's farm. During the shower, Clark offered Lois a dance and they almost kiss, but were interrupted by Lana Lang's sudden arrival. Lois was upset and disappointed, and later when Chloe's wedding was interrupted by a horrible monster, Lois accompanied a gravely-injured Jimmy Olsen to the hospital while he received treatment. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan Cross accidentally brushed up against Clark, he received a vision of Lois Lane saying that she believes in him. He then received another vision of Lois approaching Clark with a mixed CD and flirting with him before Clark rushes off, deriving the rest of their future relationship from there. Sacred Lois accompanied Lana to Shanghai under mysterious circumstances, running into Clark and Bruce. Lois instantly recognized Bruce Wayne for who he was. She was also surprised Clark knew Dr. Swann, who recently started STAR Labs but accepted it when Bruce explained that he was a friend of his father's. Lois then talked to Bruce, scoffing his remark of her being a reporter, getting startled when Clark and Lana arrive with food. She then questioned how Bruce's father knew Dr. Swann and got the answer that they were part of a club for men. She then began drilling Clark for information as he had been in a relationship with Chloe for awhile. However, all she got was that Clark was doing research for Dr. Swann. She then asked if Clark would still be at the farm after high school and complained about Shelby, who Clark defended. Lois then gets her hand kissed by Bruce as she blushes. In the restroom, Lois is joined by Lana and denies being smitten with Bruce. She does find Bruce's status as "the guy mothers warn their daughters about" fun, commenting that they weren't in a nunnery. However, just then, Margaret Isobel Thoreaux possessed Lana like at Chloe's earlier birthday, and she had Briana Withridge possess Lois again as before to search for the Stone of Power in China. Clark and Bruce stop the two, and Lois comes to, confused as to what happened with Bruce saying Jason Teague attacked them, leaving Lois confused but taking Bruce's word for it that the Teagues are nuts. Commencement The day of Clark's high school graduation, Lois ran into Bruce again, with his beard growing in, so that she said he looked like Aragorn. Lois announced to the Kents that she and her father would be leaving to go find her sister. However, the second meteor shower prevented her from leaving and she watched the devastation that laid waste to the town. Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 1 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 2 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 7 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 8 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 8 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 14 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 16 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 18 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 12 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 16 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 19 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 20 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 21 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 22 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 7 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 8 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kents Category:Lanes